The Life We Had
by WeLiveTheNow
Summary: [ON HOLD]Its been 2 years since Daryl left Sarah to protect her, and now Sarah lives in the comfort of Woodsbury, but when her men leave her behind surrounded by walkers Sarah finds herself a group of survivors in a prison with none other then Daryl Dixon. How will they regain their friendship and love, with the interference of Carl and walkers? DarylXOC [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first Fanfiction so go easy Im still getting use to this site, and writing in general. This is taken place before the world went to shit and then Season 3 in the prison. So sit back and enjoy.**

**Oh and in this story imagine Carl as like a late teenager like 17 or 18 so it doesnt feel like my Character is a creeper haha. She is around 19 or 20, and Daryl is a few years younger then people think he is in The Walking Dead so maybe like 27 or 28.**

**I do not own any characters but my own character Sarah and other characters that you dont recognize in The Walking Dead.**

* * *

I remember hearing about people getting sick and dyin' then coming back and attacking other people. I didn't think much about it just thought the media was trying to work us up but things were just gettin' worse and worse, it was like on replay the news wouldn't stop. I remember my mom comin home from workin at the bar she was with her fiance Matt they looked like they were high, Matt probably got it from his son Merle. That son of a bitch always left his stash at my house and my mom had no problem in gettin into it to find herself something to make her feel better about herself. This was my life, it turned to hell when my dad committed suicide, my mom was broken so she turned herself into a whore, she did meth and was an alcoholic. She did all this until she met Matt my neighbor he had two sons Merle the eldest and Daryl the younger more calmer one. After she met Matt she got even worse not only was she a now meth addict she was abusive, one day Daryl and I went on a little huntin trip when I was younger it got late so we decided to go back up to my house for dinner only to find out that we missed dinner and our parents were furious with us. They yelled at us and told us how worthless we were my mother got so mad she threw a beer bottle at me, it my head and cut me in four different places. Daryl didnt get of easy either his father punched him and kicked him and made him have a severe cut underneath his eye. That is the first night I realized that my mother was no longer in their, she was gone her soul died when my father died. When I look at her all I saw was a monster, the only person that cared that was anywhere near family was Daryl and Merle and I didnt even like Merle not after what he did to me my freshman year. Merle and Daryl decided to have a small party with a few of their friends and a few of my friends from school. Merle was drunk out of his mind, and I only had a beer and a few shots of whiskey I was buzzed but I was still able to properly function. I needed to use the restroom so Daryl told me to use the bathroom in his trailer, I went up the steps and noticed someone was behind me I turn around to see no one other then Merle Dixon.

_"Hey there pretty lady" Merle said with a grin. I knew he was up to know good I could see it in his eyes._

_"Merle leave me alone I aint in the mood, I have to use the bathroom so back to your fucking party."_

_"Hey there sweetheart that isn't very nice to say to your soon to be brother"_

_"Step-Brother asshole, and it don't mean I have to give you respect or even like you for that matter, I rather have Daryl as a brother than you because atleast he cares for me." I spat out at him_

_"Oh sugar I will show you how much I care" Merle said_

_I could feel his had grope my ass, I pushed away from him I knew what he was planning to do. He grabbed my wrists and pushed my against the wall and started kissing down my neck. I let out a shriek of both disgust and fear._

_"Let me go! Please dont do this Merle!" I said as tears started to run down my face._

_"Oh sweetheart no need to cry, Old Merle here will make your worries go away"_

_He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears, only to create more tears with every touch he made on me. He placed his mouth on mine with an aggressive rough kiss, he loosened his grip on my wrist giving me a perfect advantage to get out of his hold with that i hit him across the face. He looked at me with the corner of his lips bleeding from the rough slap. He smirked and he raised his arm to hit me across the face with the palm of his hand. I let out a whimper._

_"You little cock sucking bitch!" Merle yelled_

_He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, he placed his hands underneath my dress to my panties he pulled them off and lifted my dress up._

_"Well look it there sweetheart it looks like your pussy is dying for Old Merle here"_

_I started to cry and sob and squirm away but he was to strong, I could feel him at my entrance then he entered me. I screamed from fear and anger and disgust all at the same time at this point I was hysterical I was sobbing choking on my tears and closing my eyes shut just begging for this all to be over. Finally I could feel his muscles tense then relax as he came in me, he got off of me, pulled his pants up then looked down and me._

_"Man never did a virgin before, clean yourself up bitch then get the hell out of here to your whore of a mom."_

_He walked out of the trailer and I got up off the bed pulling my panties up and pulling my dress down I wiped away my tears as new ones formed I was able to calm down a little and walk out of the trailer. I spotted Daryl on the way out of the trailer our eyes locked, I saw a hint of concern fall into his eyes and tears started in my eyes again. He took a step towards me and I went to a full sprint down the street to my house. I could hear Daryl yell my name and I could hear his heavy footsteps running towards me. I began to loose my breath as I tripped over a large crack in the road. I fell down to my knees and began to cry heavily. Daryl ran up to me and looked at me._

_"Sarah whats wrong?"_

_I couldn't speak, I was crying too much that I could hardly even open my eyes. He looked down at my knees and saw the blood running down my legs. Daryl picked me up bridal style and carried me to my house that wasn't that much further down the road. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. I started to calm down as we entered my house, I could see that my mom was crashed on the couch with beer bottles and medication surrounding her. He carried me to my bedroom and laid me on my bed. He took of my shoes and put the sheets over me. I was speechless he has never given me any sort of affection for as long as I have known him. He bent down and kissed my forehead and walked out my bedroom, out of my front door. I felt my eyes get heavy and I went to sleep._

_Daryl was my best friend and we went through everything together. We would tend to our wounds that our parents would give us, we would go huntin together when Merle wasn't around. Which was all the time, Merle was distant whenever I was around, which was a good thing because I didn't know if I would ever be me if Merle was around. I could never tell Daryl about what Merle did to me not only would Daryl try to beat the living shit out of Merle, Merle would probably do it again, so I always had to keep it to myself. When the disease hit I was 18 sitting in my house with my mom and Matt. I was watching the news and Matt and my mom came into the house and plopped onto the couch and started to make out on the couch. And that's when someone came through the door I knew who it was he was my other neighbor down the road, he looked drunk I screamed as I noticed blood dripping down his neck the man came towards my mom and Matt and bit them in the arms and necks I was terrified the man came towards me and I tried to get away then suddenly the man dropped on top of me I looked up and saw an arrow through his head. Daryl came to me and pulled the man off of me and helped me get to my feet._

_"What the hell is going on!?"_

_"They are the infected"_

_I looked around and saw my mom and Matt starting to run towards Daryl and I. Daryl turned around and shot both my mom and his dad in the head. I dropped to my moms side and started to cry. Daryl only looked at his father and spat on him. _

_"Son of a bitch"_

_I turned to Daryl and buried myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I started to cry even more into his chest. He lifted my chin up and and asked if I was hurt, scratched or bit. I shook my head, that's when Merle came into the house and started to yell._

_"Come on Darylina we have to get the hell out of here, and dont bring that bitch."_

_"shut up Merle"_

_"No we have to leave now!"_

_Daryl lifted me up and we started to run outside, to our surprise we saw that my front yard was crawling with the infected people. I screamed and Daryl placed his hands over my mouth and dragged me back into the house. Shutting the door he brought me into the kitchen, he stopped and opened up the large pantry. He threw me inside and told me to stay quite, he told me about his plans on going to find a safe place. He looked at me and told me to stay in here for 3-5 days. I looked at him _

_"your leaving me behind?"_

_"Only until we find a safe place, I will come back for you I promise"_

_He placed his hands on my cheek and put his lips onto mine he kissed me with a loving and gentle kiss. He left with Merle, and I was left alone with my dead mother, Daryls father, and my neighbor. I was scared but I was able to fall asleep._

_Days went by, maybe four and I was starting to lose hope, so many things ran through my head. What if he is dead? What if he isnt comin? What if no one is comin... Tears started to stream down my face again, but I stopped when I heard someone crash through my front door. I placed both my hands over my mouth to be as quiet as possible. I heard more then one person talking more like 5 or 6 people. None of them sounded like Daryl or Merle. I started to back further and further into my pantry, they entered the kitchen. I heard my pantry door open and I thought to myself I'm going to die... like this, please lord don't let me die like this. I gun was aimed towards me and started to shake. The man was tall maybe 6 ft, he had black hair and he was pretty muscular. _

_"come on sweetheart, your okay with the me"_

_I starred at him then everything went dark._

_I awoke in a small room, with I light beaming down on me, I got up and my head felt like a thousand pounds. I dropped back onto the bed and held my head. I heard someone walk into the room. It was the man who took me. _

_"who the hell are you? Where am I?" I asked in a panicked voice_

_"Well sweetheart, Im the Governor."_

_"The Governor? what kind of asshole names himself the Governor?"_

_"Its a nickname there sweet pea and I mean you no harm, you were nearly dying of dehydration when I found you, so I brought you back here. You're safe here so don't worry, once your better though I wanna know If you are worth keeping in my town._

_"town?"_

_"Welcome to Woodsbury sweety."_

* * *

"Sarah! Get your ass down here"

"What do you want Martinez?" I said in a hateful tone.

"Governor wants ya"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it has taken forever I have been having trouble finding a way to get into the rythm of the story but the story will get better I promise(:**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank You~**

* * *

"What do you mean he wants me?"

"I mean he fucking wants ya, ya dumb skank"

"Fuck you Martinez you knew what I fuckin meant, what would he need me for so late in the night?"

"Just fucking get out of bed get dressed and go to his office"

God what a prick, I cant believe I agreed to come to this place, I'm sure Daryl would have came back for me if I would have stayed a little longer. I hated myself after coming back to Woodbury. Even though everyone treated me nice except for Martinez I knew it was just a matter of time before they left me behind to be devoured by walkers. But until that time I will be ready to fight.

I got out of my sleeping bag and started to get dressed I pulled on a pair of black jeans, I white wife beater and tugged on my combat boots. I tucked my knife in my boot and put my gun to my hip, you never know when you might need it. I tugged my hair up into a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. God so much has changed since I came here two years ago. I first came here as a sad and lonely, scared little girl. Now when I look at myself I see someone who has been through hell and back. I went from a girl that knew nothing of fighting to being able to kick anyone's ass without a second thought. I went from someone who never shot a gun or thrown a knife to a pretty damn good killer. In the inside I am still that scared little girl, that lost and lonely teenager- no I cant be scared! Forgot everything about the life you once had because all you are now is a fighter and a killer.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and left the room to go the governor. I arrived at the governors office and knocked on the door, I heard someone else talking with the governor.

_knock knock_

The voices stopped.

"Come in"

"Hey, Martinez said you wanted somethin?"

I walked closer to the governor and the man sitting in one of the chairs. I froze once I saw that the man had a missing hand and bandages wrapped all around it.

"Sarah, this is Merle he is new to Woodbury and I would appreciate it if you showed him to a room so he can sleep."

Merle? Oh my god MERLE! My thoughts were going crazy. That son of a bitch stole my innocence! I rather kill him then show him any hospitality. FUCK!

"Sure, follow me Merle" Damn why the fuck did I just say that?

Merle followed behind me and I brought him to a small area next to my room. I spun around and looked him dead in the eye.

Merle looked at me and I mean really looked at me, aw hell he remembers me I thought. Wait maybe he knows something about Daryl.

"What did you say your name was again sweet cheeks?"

"I didn't"

'Sarah?!"

"Nice to see you too, you dumb fuck!"

"My god I thought you were dead"

"Same with you, Im disappointed"

"Oh come on now, give ol' Merle here a hug"

"Are you fucking high!"

"A little"

"Do you not remember what you did to me?! I was just a little girl Merle and you took away my innocence! Then you and your brother left me in a house surrounded by fuckin walkers!"

"Hey now there darlin, Im sorry about that but we came back for you but you were gone... well Daryl came back for you"

Daryl? I never thought I would hear that name ever again. That sweet sweet name. As soon as I heard Merle talking about how he was a pussy for coming back to the house I launched towards him bring my gun out of my from my hip and pointing it at his temple.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"I dont know! I got locked up on a roof by a cop, they forced me to cut my own hand off so I didnt get eatin by those damn walkers."

"Is he alive!?"

"Last time Ive seen him yeah but I dont know! He is in a group kind a far from here."

I lowered my gun and put it back on my hip. I didnt have time to waste on a asshole like Merle, Daryl was alive and that was all that mattered.

"You sure have gottin strong since the last time ive seen ya"

"Ya that happens when, you kill walkers everyday."

"And you've grown in all the right places too" he winked at me I smirked and sent a single punch to his nose sending him to the floor gripping his nose as blood poured out.

I smirked and turned around. Leaving Merle on the ground with blood dripping down to the floor.

* * *

Its been three moths since Merle has joined Woodbury and I hate it! I am sick and tired of his racist jokes and his sexist insults. If I was the Governor I would have killed that son of a bitch already without a second hesitation. Weird stuff has been going on in Woodbury lately, people have been going missin and two girls showed up and blonde and a black woman. The black women left but the blonde woman stayed I figured shes been fuckin the Governor.

"Sarah! We goin on a run we need your help"

"Wow Martinez I think thats the first time you actually used my name"

"What? You prefer bitch, whore, skank?"

I rolled my eyes and got into the truck with Merle. We headed to a small town not far from Woodbury. We found a small gas station and stopped. We got out of the truck and headed towards the gas station. I didnt see any walkers so I thought It would be safe to go inside. Besides the one walker I saw in the store I saw that the coast was clear and I started to pack canned foods into a small pack. I picked up a can of fruit and dropped it as soon as I heard a huge clanging sound. I grabbed my pack and rushed out the door seeing Merle banging pots and pans together.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTRACT EVERY DAMN WALKER IN THE DAMN COUNTRY!?"

"Sorry sweetheart this is the doin of the Governor"

"What? The Governor wanted me dead? Why?"

"Looks like he doesnt need you as a solider anymore."

Suddenly I heard the groans and moans of about 30 walkers coming our way. I sprinted towards the truck but Martinez sped off leaving me surrounded towards walkers.

I started sprinting towards the woods, I felt like I was running for hours killing an occasional walker that got to close to my liking. The adrenaline in my body was running out and my breathing were turning to gasps of air, I had to find somewhere or I was going to die and I am not going to die! Not with the doing of the damn Governor. I spotted a tree, I huge tree, most likely the biggest of all the trees in this damn woods. I climbed up the tree getting high enough where the walkers couldn't see me or smell me. I looked down and saw the herd of walkers walking past the tree I was in. I let out a breathe of relief and tore of my plaid flannel long sleeved shirt and tied it around my legs so I didn't fall off the tree while I was asleep. I was going to make this out alive, I was going to find Daryl and see why he left me for so long, see if he is still alive after all the months Merle was at Woodbury, and I was going to kill the Governor no matter what. Even if I to kill everyone in Woodbury to get to him I would make sure I would be the one to end the Governors life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone~**

**Thank you so much for all the follows it means a lot coming from someone who has never done this before. **

**Dont Forget to Read and Review**

**Thank You~**

* * *

_"You know we don't have to live like this"_

_"What do you mean, Daryl?"_

_"We don't have to live with our parents, we could run away start a new life"_

_"Where would we go?"_

_"Anywhere you want, just somewhere where we don't have to suffer anymore"_

_I looked at Daryl's serious face and wondered if we really could just leave._

_"How about I make you a deal, if our parents are still together after I graduate then I will go with you"_

_Daryl's eyes brightened as he spoke._

_"Okay, and if they aren't together I will marry you and we could still start a new life"_

_My heart skipped a beat, Daryl wanted to marry me?_

_"Our parents just got engaged don't you think that would be weird?"_

_"No, I've known you before my dad started dating your mom, we get to choose if its right or wrong not society"_

_We both smirked and I nodded my head at Daryl, I looked down then back up at Daryl again, but he was gone. _

_"DARYL?!"_

_There was no sound, no nothing._

* * *

I awoke with a sudden jerk, shit I thought I slipped in my dreams, I was hanging upside down on a tree branch, thank god i tied my shirt around myself. I am a toss and turner when I sleep I knew this was going to happen. I kicked my leg up and my knife fell down to the ground below me and opened up. 'Shit' I thought. As I was using all my muscles to lift my self upright I heard a large crack, then the next think I new I was falling down to the ground, having my knife stab right through my thigh, then everything went black.

I awoke on the ground covered in blood and dirt, I looked like a walker itself. I started to move around and try to get on my feet. I let out a blood curtailing cry and I felt my knife lodged into my thigh. I covered my mouth and screamed in my hand so i didn't attract any walkers. 'Fuckin trees' I thought to myself. I saw so much blood dripping down my pant leg. I touched the knife in my leg and gave it a little tug. 'SHIT, Oh god this hurts' I took short deep breathes and I tried again pulling a little harder. I looked up into the sky and heard a little crack in my leg. The knife wasn't just lodged into my muscle it was in my bone. I had to find somewhere, someone to get this knife out or I could bleed out, or suffer from a broken leg and have no chance in surviving or killing the Governor. I rolled over onto my stomach and got on my hands and knees. Pushed myself up onto my feet and let out a sigh of relief. I started walking but every little pressure I put on my leg hurt like a bitch. I tried to put as little pressure on my injured leg as possible and started walking until I spotted a large prison in the clearing. 'There is a God' I thought to myself. I smiled as soon as I saw people walking around within the gates. I started waving my hands frantically, I began to rush down to the fences avoiding the pain in my leg. I got up close to the gates and I saw a tall man with a sheriff's outfit on a kid many not even a year or two younger then I was. They looked at me with wide eyes and began to rush towards the gates. I looked behind me and see a couple walkers limping towards me I took my gun out from my hip and began to bash them on the head not wanting to shoot them so I didn't attract anymore walkers. I looked at the gates as they opened and limped through the gates dropping down onto the ground. I was safe I thought. Safe enough for the time being. I felt two pair of strong arms lift me up of the ground. I looked at the man and the teenager and they wrapped my arms around their shoulders and they helped carry me into the prison. I started to breath heavily again as the pain rushed to my leg as they sat me down, I screamed out again everyone in the prison starred at me with wide eyes as they noticed the large knife in my leg. An older woman with short hair called for a man named Hershel. I saw an old man with grey hair and a grey beard, and no leg come over to me with a medical kit. He tied a cloth around my leg above the knife to stop the bleeding. I knew what was coming he was going to pull the knife out. I took a long deep breath and counted to three in my head, then I felt a huge relief fall over me as the knife left my body. Blood started to ooze out of my wound then everything went black yet again.

* * *

I awoke in a prison cell, handcuffed to a bed. I tugged at the handcuff and noticed the same man that pulled out the knife sitting next to my bed. He got up and called for a man named Rick to come here. I was still fuzzy of what was going on, but as soon as I looked at my stitched and bandaged thigh I remembered everything. I looked up and saw the same sheriff walk into the the prison cell.

"Well good morning."

I looked up at the man with hazy eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Just overnight you did good, but you did suffer from blood loss and I slight crack in your thigh bone."

I nodded my head and tugged at my handcuffs again

"Can I get out of these things?"

"Tell me your name first then I will"

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Wilson."

" Nice to meet you Sarah, my name is Rick Grimes."

I nodded at him, and he brought his keys out unlocking my cuffs. I grabbed my wrist and starting rubbing it. Rick looked at me and smiled "if you would like, I could introduce you to the rest of the group over breakfast."

I nodded my head and tried to get up but winced at the pain. Rick looked at me and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head again and tried to walk but the pain got to me too much. Rick came behind me and put my arm over his shoulder and he helped me out of my cell and down the stairs and setting me at the table surrounded by the rest of the group. I looked up at the group and saw all of their eyes looking at me like a hawk. Since no one was talking and wanting to break the silence I spoke up

"Hi..."

I looked up and saw everyone in the group with a smirk on their faces.

"Hi?" an Asian boy said

The Asian boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Glenn, he introduced me to his girlfriend Maggie, her father Hershel and her sister Beth. I nodded at all of them and they smirked at me again. Rick introduced to me the rest of the group Carol, his son Carl who seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of me, and I looked down at Carl arms and saw a small baby with a bottle in her mouth. I looked at the child in aw, the old me coming back out Rick looked at me and said that the baby was named Judith. I smiled at all of them trying to be friendly. Rick looked at me again and insisted that I tell them about myself and how I seemed to get a knife stuck in my leg.

"Well, I'm 21, lived in Georgia all my life and I was left for dead a few days ago."

They all looked at me there smiles fading, I continued the story about how the Governor told a few of his men to leave me for dead and that they didn't need me anymore and that I was chased by walkers and slept in a tree and fell out on top of my knife. There faces seemed to grow more and more serious.

Glenn asked me "You use to work from the Governor"

"More by force, I was brought to Woodbury after I was found by Phillip, he trained me to fight and kill walkers, but apparently he didn't need me so he threw me out. They think I'm dead so once Im strong again I will go back to Woodbury and kill the Governor."

They all looked at me. "Does that mean you are staying for awhile?" Carl asked

I looked at the group "If thats okay, just till I get back to my old self?"

They all nodded their heads and I smiled again. My face dropped as soon as I heard someone come in I went into attack mood and I got up out of my seat. I heard a males voice yell to the group "Hey, guys I brought back a dear and a couple of squirrel." I stood there frozen that voice seemed all to familiar. I looked up at the man and the man froze too he dropped the squirrel to the floor and looked at me with those all to familiar blue eyes. We stood there for a moments before I spoke out

"Daryl?" I said in almost a in the group looked back at me then at Daryl

"...Sarah?"

Tears started to form in my eyes as I limped over to him he rushed to me and embraced me with the biggest and longest hug I have every received. He dropped down to his knees with me still in his arms we were both on the floor now holding each other. I looked up at him and he whipped away some of the tears that had fallen out of my eyes. ' I did it I thought to myself, I found Daryl Dixon'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Thank you so much for the follows and favs it means a lot to me**

**This is chapter 4 of The Life We Had. So Read and Review**

* * *

' Daryl Dixon is in my arms' I thought to myself I cant believe it has been two full years since I have seen him. While in Woodbury I would go on secret trips to cover some ground see if I can find any tracks that would leave me to him. Of course I never did for my tracking skills were never as good as Daryl, I would usually run along a walker chewing on a midnight snack. All of this didn't matter now, even though deep inside me I have a sort of light hatred for Daryl leaving me, but this wasnt time to yell at him in front of everyone. It was time to be thankful that God has given back the man that had changed my life forever.

I looked up again to see Daryl looking at me his eyes were glossy as if he was about to shed a tear, but for how tough he is I knew he was going to hold them back. I single tear fell from eyes and Daryl wipped them away with his thumb. I looked up at him and a smile showed up on my face, Daryl got up off the floor and helped me up. We looked at the group to see that their mouths were dropped open and their eyes were glued on us. Daryl finally broke the silence.

"Guy, this is my best friend"

There faces seemed to show some sort of severe confussion, as if they couldnt believe Daryl had a friend before the apocolypse.

"Daryl and I have been friends before all this shit when down, his father was going to marry my mother and Daryl and I were neighbors so we hung out even before our parents got engaged."

The groups faces seemed to loosen a little. Daryl finally snapped out of his happiness and looked down and my leg when I winced.

"Holy shit Sarah, what the hell happened to you?"

"Its a long story." My leg started to buckle and Daryl cought before I fell.

"Come on lets go back to your cell" I nodded my head and Daryl but my arm around his shoulders and helped up the stairs to my cell.

"Now, Sarah tell me what happened." I began to tell him about the Governor and how his men left me for dead, avoiding the fact that Merle was one of them, I was going to tell him that when the time was right. I continued to tell him how I landed on my knife from falling out of a tree. Daryl face was serious, he asked me what I was doing before being thrown out of Woodbury. I told him I was a soldier, a head one at that earned my place after learning how to fight and shoot a gun and use a knife. Daryl looked at me with surprise.

"What suprised I kicked ass?" I said with a smirk

"I didnt know you had it in you"

"Well after you left me I had to do something to protect myself." I saw Daryls eyes sadden to what I said.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you have to understand I left you there so you could be protected."

"How could I be protected with walkers surrounding the whole damn house!"

"You wouldnt understand!"

"Of course I dont understand! So please Daryl explain it to me."

"It wasnt safe with me, I could never protect someone like you! I can never protect anyone I dont have it in me."

I looked at Daryl with regret and guilt. "Its okay Daryl, it dosnt matter now, we can start a new, okay?" Daryl nodded his head. Daryl started to get up off the bed to leave my cell so I could rest before he left I asked Daryl if he could Rick for me. Now that I knew that Daryl was here I had to tell Rick that Merle was one of the Governors puppets.

Rick entered my cell " What is it?"

I took a deep breathe "Merle was one of the men that left me for dead, he works for the Governor."

Ricks eyes widened

"What!? How could these have happened"

"He was found by the Governor, he was bleeding out, the Governor saved him and for Merle to be able to live in Woodbury he had to become one of his soldiers."

Rick was silent for a moment "Dont tell Daryl, not until its time for you to attack" I nodded my head. Not only did the Governor need to die so did Merle.

Night had fallen over the prison and so many things where rushing through my head. It has been a crazy two years since I have seen Daryl and a even more crazier day since I found him. I was able to finally go to sleep when Daryl said goodnight. The guilt was crushing me, knowing that Merle was alive and Daryl having no idea crushed me. I might be sick to say but I have to kill him, him and the Governor. Merle had not only taken my last bit of innocence that I was saving for someone special he tried to kill me. Even after Merle raped me I never hated him as much as I hate him for trying to kill me, the Governor is pulling the strings and Merle is his puppet.

* * *

_"Merle get off of me!"_

_"Come on baby dont be shy"_

_"No I will not let you do this to me again!"_

_I looked at Merle trying to hide my fear. The soldiers of Woodbury decided to have a party involving many amounts of whiskey and beer. Two things out of three that get Merle too touchy. _

_"Fine bitch!" With that being said Merle sent a single slap across my cheek sending my head to the side. I rubbed the side of my face and lifted my head back up to find Merle and everyone else gone. I look around and find myself in the woods not far from the prison I begin to run and find the prison on fire with walkers pushing through the gates. I hear screams and see Carol holding baby Judith as Carol is being ripped apart by walkers, Carol drops Judith and walkers rush and grab the innocent child and rip her apart as well. I scream and try to run towards the prison but every step I take the prison seems to go further and further away. I stop and watch Glenn and Maggie fight off walkers but one sneaks up behind Maggie and bites a large chunk out of her neck I hear Maggie scream and I see the fear in Glenns eyes as he holds his dying girlfriend in his arms. I shout to Glenn but he doesn't seem to hear hear me, he turns around and sees three walkers rushing towards him, they grab a hold of him and and rip him limb from limb. Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I see the bodies of Beth,Hershel,Carl, and Rick. I look around the prison yard looking for Daryl, I finally spot him fighting off a herd of walkers with his knife and bow. I see walkers come up behind him and bite chunks out of shoulders and arms._

_"DARYL, NO!"_

"Sarah, WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and I look around frantically seeing everyone looking at me with horror in my eyes. Tears are streaming down my face face and sweat is dripping down my back. My eyes finally meet Daryls concerned ones. I felt relief knowing Daryl was still okay, Daryl arms were around me in a cradling position. The tears soon stop and my breathing goes down to a minimal, my breathing starts to pick up again as soon as Daryl gets up off the bed. I rush out and take Daryl wrist in my hand, Daryl looks at everyone and tells them to go back to bed.

"Please dont leave me Daryl." I choked out.

Daryl looked down at me with a more sympathetic look, he tells me to scoot over I scoot over towards the wall and Daryl gets on my bed and and wraps his arms around my sides. He scoots up close to my backside and I am finally able to drift off back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up still in Daryls arm but I turned over in my sleep and now I was in his chest with his arms still around me. I look at my hands and see my fingers are curled with Daryl shirt in them. I smile at the site and look up to see Daryl eyes on me. My eyes widen a quickly push him away and sit upright. I clear my throat, and winced as soon as I feel I sharp pain in head.

"Jesus Christ" I said while gripping my head.

"You're still having night terrors?"

I look down at Daryl and nodded my head. "Its strange I haven't had them since I gotten to Woodbury, I mean the first week or so I had them but not for the rest of the 2 years"

Daryl nodded and began to get off my bed. "Did I scare anyone Daryl?" Daryl looked down at me and gave me a sympathetic smile he put his hand out and I reached out to grab his, he put my arms around his shoulder and helped me out of my cell down to stairs to the table where I am met by concerned and sympathetic eyes.

"What happened last night" Glenn said.

I looked up at him with shock and I began to speak but was cut off by Daryl.

"Why would you fuckin' ask her that?"

"I didn't mean any harm but its good to talk about your problems."

"Its fine Daryl." Daryl looked at me and grunted.

"I had a dream, that everyone died."

"Is that it? I heard you scream for Daryl."

"Walkers broke out into the prison and began to rip everyone apart, I tried to help but the closer I got the further the prison got. I really tried to help I promise."

"Its fine Sarah, it was only a dream" Glenn said giving me a reassuring nod. The rest of the group gave me the same nod and they continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

2 weeks later

2 weeks had passed since I arrived to the prison, and I had made myself into a very useful member. Not only did I help Carol with cooking and Beth with the baby, I helped Rick, Daryl,Glenn, Carl, and Maggie with running to town and gather supplies. My leg had healed but I still had a slight limp. I had talked to Rick about letting me stay permanently and he couldn't have been any happier. In my spare time I would go with Daryl while hunting and I would teach Carl how to use knives instead of guns, sometimes we would end the day with wrestling matches and Daryl and Rick would always get mad at us for rough housing to much. Carl wasn't that much younger then I was maybe 3 years and just in the short about of time since I had been there me and him have gotten very close, he was someone besides Daryl that I could truly call a friend and I was thankful for that. It had been very peaceful at the prison and I once almost forgot that the world went to shit. But every time I looked down at the gates I remembered that this is what life is like now. Hell.


End file.
